I don't die I just get a game over
by wiseotaku37
Summary: Jaunes life is a video game. Well add that to the many things he never thought would happen to him.on top of being a team leader, and generally being way over his head. How can Jaune handle his life as a gamer? By spamming the shit out of it thats how.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune didn't know what to do. Now in any situation you'd think so what but right now he actually had a solid reason for being stunned.

It was the day after initiation it was supposed to be his first official day at beacon as a student and a team leader no less. He honestly didn't expect to wake up to this flying pancake sauce!

 **Congratulations you have unlocked the ability.**  
 **"Gamer"**  
 **Special Ability summoner.**  
 **Would you like to play the tutorial?**  
 **Y/N**  
"...what the flying fish sticks is this!" he shouted before he shut his mouth he looked around to see his other teammates...frozen.

Jaune was so shocked about the notification he didn't notice that time had seemingly frozen. It was like someone painted the world blue and just paused reality.

Nora was frozen in mid air as she seemed to be falling of the bed. Jaune walked around and even poked Nora in the head and she hadn't moved at all.

"...ok this is weird."  
Jaune looked at the window and it was still where he left it.

 **Congratulations you have unlocked the ability.**  
 **"Gamer"**  
 **Special Ability summoner.**  
 **Would you like to play the tutorial?**  
 **Y/N**  
"...you know what screw it let's check this out" he said as he tapped the yes button.

Greeting Jaune Arc you have been gifted with a rare and reality breaking ability dubbed "the gamer" with this ability the world around is now your own personal video game and you're the main character. You get stats, EXP, Skills, Abilities, and if you're smart and wise enough you may be able to gain  
Magic.

 **To use the gamer you need to give a command verbally**  
"what?"  
 **"simply say what you want to open for example**  
Open stats.  
"open stats?"

Ja **une Arc (AP:5)**  
 **Lv 15**  
 **Class:(false)Huntsmen in training**  
 **Title: The gamer**  
 **Nickname: Vomit Boy**  
 **Str:18**  
 **Dex:16**  
 **Int:20**  
 **Char:20**  
 **Luck:7**  
 **Wis:2**  
 **Speed:10**  
 **Aura:200**  
 **Mana:100**  
 **Magic (locked require INT 159 and WIS 190)**  
 **Passive abilities**

 **Gamers mind:Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind and grants the user immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamers bodylv1:Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a video game. sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**  
 **( regeneration locked)**  
 **(Poison immunity locked)**  
 **(Paralysis immunity locked)**

 **(?)**  
 **(?)**

 **Special skills**

 **SummoningLV1: Summon the spirits of fallen heros to help you on your journey.**  
 **(Summoning contracts in possession 3 max summons 6) requirments. 1 artifact, 50-100 Aura/mana points, summoner blood to complete the contract. Low level summons unlocked.**

 **Devour: the ability to Devour summons and claim their abilities and skills.**  
 **(Summons will not be available for one month after being devoured.)**

 **Dating sim: flags shall be triggered by the women around you. Each girl you interact with will have an affection meter. (Go get em ladies killer!)**

"well…..I don't know what to say about this" said jaune he didn't know if it was just all this being dumped on him or the effect of gamers mind but he wasn't freaking out.  
"but what's with the question marks?"  
 **The question marks are skilled that are far beyond your level. If the gap is larger than 40 LV it will not be described by the game.**  
 **You can open your inventory by**  
"inventory" said jaune  
 **By thinking logically you have gained 1INT 1WIS.**  
Jaune saw his inventory screen it was mostly empty except for two books

 **Book of Summoning: Summon 1 support spirit**.

 **Book of Avalon:item used to summon the legendary king of knights.**

 **Would you like to summon?**  
 **Y/N**  
Jaune hit the yes button and he felt like his body moved on it own he saw his mana dip down and a Summoning circle appeared in front him. He got off bed almost moving as if he was being controlled by an unknown force.

"through the ashes of time I ignite thine light and return you to this realm once more to do my bidding." he said as he bit his finger and let a drop of blood onto the circle and he shivered it was like he was forced to say this words like someone hot wired his brain. jaune watched in amazement as a little girl appeared where the circle had once been. She had long blond hair, was wearing a blue shirt with a silver chest piece and a metal battle skirt. She was also holding a small sword  
"are you my master?" she asked coldly  
 **Your summons also have LV and stats.**

 **Arturia**  
 **LV1**  
 **Class: saber**  
 **Title:Queen of knights**  
 **Atk:55**  
 **Dext:50**  
 **Speed:48**  
 **Int:80**  
 **Wis:89**  
 **Mana:150**  
 **Aura:N/a (Summons are constructs of the gamer ability and do not possess auras of their own.)**

 **Devour skills gain**  
 **Sword mastery LV 1:A skill that allows user to freely handle swords. 10% increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **Battle tactics Lv 1:Come up with strategies and formations best suited of everyone the battle, mission and the team you posses. 10%increase in mortality of troops.**

 **Kings leadership: you will lead effectively and inspire your comrades to fight alongside and follow your orders.**  
 **20% leadership +10% prestige.**

 **Would you like to Devour this summon?**  
 **Y/N**  
"is it alright to Devour you?" he asked he didn't want to if it would cause her harm.  
"its is fine master" said arturia  
Jaune hesitantly pressed the Yes option.

Arturia compressed and turned into a glowing ball of energy that wisped out into a tail.  
Jaune reached out and grabbed the soul before he plopped it in his mouth and started to eat it. He swallowed it down his gullet and he was actually surprised.  
It didn't have much of a taste but it's texture made it good.

 **Level up 1**  
 **Level up 1**  
 **Level up 1**  
 **Level up 1**

 **NEW SKILL UNLOCKED**  
 **SOUL EATER: by devouring souls you become more powerful devour stronger souls to increase you own souls power.**

 **Sword mastery LV 1:A skill that allows user to freely handle swords. 10% increase in attack damage with swords.**

 **Battle tactics Lv 1:Come up with strategies and formations best suited of everyone the battle, mission and the team you posses. 10%increase in Morality of troops.**

 **King's leadership: you will lead effectively and inspire your comrades to fight alongside and follow your orders.**  
 **20% leadership +10% prestige.**

 **Your summons are skills as well the more you train them the stronger they get reach the next level to reveal her true form.**

"i just leveled up four times open stats!" he said

 **Jaune Arc (AP:25)**  
 **Lv 19**  
 **Class:(false)Huntsmen in training**  
 **Title: The gamer**  
 **Nickname: Vomit Boy**  
 **Str:18**  
 **Dex:16**  
 **Int:21**  
 **Char:20**  
 **Luck:7**  
 **Wis:3**  
 **Speed:10**  
 **Aura:200**  
 **Mana:100**  
 **Magic (locked require INT 100 and WIS 100)**  
 **Passive abilities**  
 **Gamers mind:Allows the user to calmly and logically think things peaceful state of to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamers bodylv1:Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**  
 **( regeneration locked)**  
 **(Poison immunity locked)**  
 **(Paralysis immunity locked)**

 **(?)**  
 **(?)**

 **Special skills**  
 **SummoningLV1: Summon the spirits of fallen heros to help you on your journey.**  
 **(Summoning contracts in possession 3 max summons 6) requirments. 1 artifact, 50-100 Aura/mana points, summoner blood to complete the contract. Low level summons unlocked.**

 **Devour: the ability to Devour summons and claim their abilities and skills.**  
 **(Summons will not be available for one month after being devoured.)**

 **Dating sim: flags shall be triggered by the women around you. Each girl you interact with will have a affection meter. (Go get em ladies killer!)**

Jaune looked at his skills and he thought about where he should put his points. Should he save them for later or should he use a few of them now? Every game he played he normally focused on Str and speed. Maybe he should ad some points into wis? It was the lowest one right now for some...actually not surprising.

No best thing to do was to see how his stats compared to the people around him. He would save them for now.

 **You have completed the basic tutorial. I hope you enjoy your new life as**  
 **The Gamer. Lv up 1**

June blinked as he heard a thud as Nora finally fell of her bed. The world wasnt in a pause anymore now. He made a quick look at his stats before he waved the box away. He walked over to Nora as she slowly woke up.

"are you ok?" he asked sure people had aura but he wasn't sure how well it worked when someone was asleep.

"pankcake!" she screamed before she jumped up head butting jaune in the face.

Jaune felt a slight sting before it went away.  
Was that his aura or gamers body?  
 **Quest received**  
 **Nora's pancake addiction.**

 **Ren is still asleep take Nora to the cafeteria to satisfy her hunger for pancakes.**

 **Reward:+59 closeness with Ren and Nora. +20 respect from Ren + 10 sympathy. +19 closeness to Pyrha. 59 EXP**

 **Failure: Nora goes on a rampage in the room, 2 hour clean up delay possible tardy for first class.**  
 **Accept?**  
 **Y/N**  
Jaune hit the yes button and he smiled at Nora as she started to fidget  
"hey Nora, Ren is still sleeping want to go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast for everyone?" he asked and Nora grinned and nodded excitedly. She shot to her feet and dragged jaune to the cafeteria. When they arrived they saw a number of students still in their pajamas somewhere in their uniforms and what jaune quickly realised.

 **{?}**  
 **{?}**

Everyone was at least 40 levels higher than he was. But when he saw a regular employee he realised he was still above the average compared to regular people who where LV 8-10 so that means jaune was at least stronger than most civilians.

He quickly got some trays for his teammates and Nora stacked her tray up with several stack of pancakes.  
"Thanks for bringing me Jaune-jaune Ren takes sooo long to wake up and I get really hungry you know….oh do you know what a sloth sounds like? I think it kinda sounds like this (insert Nora sloth noise) but Ren doesn't think that's what a sloth sounds like.i mean that's totally what a sloth sounds like. You think they have sloths here in beacon?" said Nora and jaune was at least glad she wasn't bouncing around….most likely because if she did she'd risk endangering her precious pancakes.  
"i think sloths make this high pitch squeak sound I remember going to the zoo and this baby sloth made that sound."said jaune  
"really oh we should all go to the zoo one day you know link team buddy thingy?"  
"you mean a team bonding trip?"  
"Yeah exactly!"  
"Huh not a bad idea I think vale has a zoo i'll look into how much the tickets cost. And see when's a good day to plan the trip."  
Nora beamed at jaune.  
"hahaha you are awesome Jaune-Jaune your already a kick ass leader!"  
"i wouldn't say that." he said as they reached their dorm Nora unlocked the door with her scroll and walked in.  
Jaune set the trays on a desk and checked the time. It was 7:41. There classes started at 8:30 so he figured it was about time to wake the rest of his team up. Jaune walked over and gently nudged Pyrrha arms.  
"come on Pyrrha classes start in a hour." he said and she slowly Stirred back to the realm of consciousness. She slowly sat up and stretched out her arms before she looked at jaune with tired eyes.  
"wha?" she asked  
"breakfast classes start in a hour." he said  
Pyrrha rubbed her eye before she noticed the breakfast on her desk.  
"Jaune did you?"  
"me and Nora got you guys breakfast"  
"Thank you for doing that jaune." she said while smiling at him.  
 **+20 closeness to Pyrrha. Pyrrha route unlocked.**  
 **Quest completed: 59 closeness with Ren and Nora. +20 respect from Ren + 10 sympathy. +19 closeness to Pyrha. 59 EXP.**  
 **Level up 1**  
Jaune waved the notification away. He would go the first week without changing his stats before he might be able to get the feel of what he needed to improve on after the first week.  
Jaune sat down and ate his breakfast as he was finishing Ren got up and began to eat his breakfast and he looked at jaune.  
"Thank you Jaune." he said  
"don't mention it I was going to grab some breakfast anyways. Since I woke up pretty early. Besides I think as a leader in should at least make sure you guys get some breakfast." he said Pyrrha smiled at jaune while she ate.  
"well your doing an excellent job so far." she got up and went into the bathroom.  
"so thanks for handling nora." said Ren as he motioned to the lethargic form of Nora as she some how scarfed down FIVE stacks of pancakes.  
"...it's no problem" said jaune as he got ready for his next class. Pyrrha didn't actually take very long she was in and out in like seven minutes. Maybe it was because she was a champion and had to use a locker room like everyone else? Maybe she just preferred a quick shower. Maybe she wasn't as high maintenance as other girls. Either way jaune was surprised.

They left their dorm 15 minutes before there first class started. They made it to there first class ten minutes before the first bell rang. Right before that bell rang team RWBY ran in just in time to avoid being late. But just barely.  
Jaune waved over at them ruby waved back yang gave a lazy salute Blake nodded and Weiss looked a bit annoyed.

When professor port began his lecture jaune was about to doze of when he heard something. He started to pay attention to his story and he gained a skill  
 **By listening to professor ports story you gained the ability "hidden truth" this ability will allow you to hear the real story and message inside cryptic and complex stories and speech patterns.**  
It was a passive skill but it was usefully because the gibberish that professor port was spewing before had turned into a actual lesson on what being a huntsmen meant. And what they would cover. He jotted down some notes and raised his hand when he asked who thought they had what it took to become a huntsmen just bearing weiss.  
" well then let's find out mister Arc. Step forward and face your opponent. "  
 **Quest received**  
 **Defeat the Boarbatusk before the class finishes.**

 **Rewards: one Boarbatusk horn, +27 prestige +800 EXP, +18 closeness to weiss.**  
 **Failure: possible injury suspicion of teachers and staff of your false transcripts**  
 **Accept?**  
 **Y/N**  
Jaune accepted and went to the locker room to get his gear .

Go get him jaune!" yelled ruby. Jaune gave her a thumbs up and unsheathed crocrea morse.

Professor port released the grimm and jaune side step out of its way as it charged into the wall.  
 **Boarbatusk lv 3**  
 **Hp 91/100**  
It turned around and charged at jaune rolling. Jaune knelt down and angled his shield so it acted like a ramp the bar  
busk flew and crashed into the wall. It crashed to the floor on its back jaune ran forward and stabbed it in its stomach. The monster gave a shriek of protest before it exploded into darkness.  
 **Gained 400 EXP level up 1, level up 1.**  
 **Quest complete**  
 **one Boarbatusk horn, +27 prestige +800 EXP, +18 closeness to weiss.**  
 **Level up 1.**

Jaune sheathed his sword when he realised the grimm had left behind its tusk. He was honestly surprised at just how easy that was. Was it the game that allowed him to do that. He didn't feel nervous at all. Not only that but he knew how to take it out.

"my my it seems you've claimed a trophy." said professor port. "and that was very well executed mister Arc tell me where did you learn that?"  
Jaune smirked. "Oh didn't you tell us how to kill it just now?" he said  
Professor port laughed "that I did I never expected a student would actually listen to my lecture let alone find the meaning behind it."  
 **+50 respect from professor port**.  
"now then class it appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntsmen in training." the bell rang shortly after.  
"Ah it appears our time is up homework is on page 21." said the professor as he dismissed the class.

Jaune walked over to his team. He saw blake look at jaune for a bit before she turned away and walked out of the class room.  
 **Quest received**  
 **Forgotten promise**  
 **You've met blake in the past and made a promise to her. Rediscover this promise to rekindle a old friendship.**  
 **Reward:?,?.?**  
 **Failure: -100 closeness to Blake.**  
 **Accept**  
 **Y/N**  
Jaune accepted the quest.

Jaune walked down the hall until he heard weiss words.  
"i studied I trained and I Deserve better….Ozpin made a mistake." she said. Jaune turned the corner and saw ruby slump her shoulder. Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and he walked forward ignoring the window that appeared for now  
" what's with her?" he asked and ruby looked down uncertain. Jaune was reminded that she was still the youngest among the students.  
"am...i cut out to be a leader?" she asked and jaune rubbed the back of his neck before he poked her forhead.  
"Your more cut out for it then I am that's for sure ruby. Besides that's what we're here for, to become better huntsmen and huntresses." he said with about smile that runs y returned.  
" and you wonder why I made you a leader mister Arc." said professor Ozpin and jaune jumped in surprise. He hadn't even heard him.  
"professor is it true did you make a mistake?" asked ruby she was encouraged by jaune but she needed to know from ozpin.  
"that has yet to be seen. And as mister Arc said you are here to learn the role of leadership isn't something that you just carry into battle it's a badge you must uphold because if you do not do your best how can you hope to ask others to do theirs." he said and jaune nodded  
 **By giving wise advice your Wis increased by 10.**  
 **Side Quest complete**  
 **Faltering Ruby comfort ruby rose in her time of need to unlock the Lancaster route.**  
 **Lancaster route unlocked!**  
 **+50 closeness to Ruby Rose.**  
 **Level up 1**  
Well that's new. Thought jaune maybe side Quest where automatic? Or they were just optional.  
"now while I have you both here" he handed them both a piece of paper. "the copier malfunctioned and you missed your leadership class. You won't be knock down because of this though."

Ozpin walked away and ruby looked at jaune  
"..thanks jaune for trying to help me out...for what it's worth I thanks your a good leader." she said and jaune smiled at her.  
"don't mention it crater face."  
"whatever Vomit boy."  
"touchě"

 **State open**  
 **Jaune Arc (AP:50)**  
 **Lv 24**  
 **Class:(false)Huntsmen in training**  
 **Title: The gamer**  
 **Nickname: Vomit Boy**  
 **Str:18**  
 **Dex:16**  
 **Int:21**  
 **Char:20**  
 **Luck:7**  
 **Wis:13**  
 **Speed:10**  
 **Aura:200**  
 **Mana:100**  
 **Magic (locked require INT 100 and WIS 100)**  
 **Passive abilities**  
 **Gamers mind:Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind and grants immunity to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamers bodylv1:Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a videogame. sleePing** **in a bed restores HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **( regeneration locked)**  
 **(Poison immunity locked)**  
 **(Paralysis immunity locked)**

 **(?)**  
 **(?)**

 **Special skills**  
 **SummoningLV1: Summon the spirits of fallen heros to help you on your journey.**  
 **(Summoning contracts in possession 3 max summons 6) requirments. 1 artifact, 50-100 Aura/mana points, summoner blood to complete the contract. Low level summons unlocked.**

 **Devour: the ability to Devour summons and claim their abilities and skills.**  
 **(Summons will not be available for one month after being devoured.)**

 **Dating sim: flags shall be triggered by the women around you. Each girl you interact with will have a affection meter. (Go get em ladies killer!)**

Hmm he should probably focus on his strength, speed and dexterity. But if his Int wasnt high enough he might get called out….Maybe he should focus on his wis?  
This is why he hated playing RPG games the stats didn't make sense to him.

He decided to divide his stats evenly although he added a bit more into wis.

 **Jaune Arc (AP:0)**  
 **Lv 24**  
 **Class:(false)Huntsmen in training**  
 **Title: The gamer**  
 **Nickname: Vomit Boy**  
 **Str:29**  
 **Dex:20**  
 **Int:26**  
 **Char:21**  
 **Luck:11**  
 **Wis:25**  
 **Speed:21**  
 **Aura:200**  
 **Mana:100**  
 **Magic (locked require INT 100 and WIS 100)**  
 **Passive abilities**  
 **Gamers mind:Allows the user to calmly and logically think things peaceful state of to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamers bodylv1:Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**  
 **( regeneration locked)**  
 **(Poison immunity locked)**  
 **(Paralysis immunity locked)**

 **(?)**  
 **(?)**

 **Special skills**  
 **SummoningLV1: Summon the spirits of fallen heros to help you on your journey.**  
 **(Summoning contracts in possession 3 max summons 6) requirments. 1 artifact, 50-100 Aura/mana points, summoner blood to complete the contract. Low level summons unlocked.**

 **Devour: the ability to Devour summons and claim their abilities and skills.**  
 **(Summons will not be available for one month after being devoured.)**

 **Dating sim: flags shall be triggered by the women around you. Each girl you interact with will have a affection meter. (Go get em ladies killer!)**

Jaune looked over his stats really quick and nodded he didn't know if this would make a huge difference but he felt...the same. Huh maybe he was just loosing his mind. Who knows maybe hed wake up tomorrow complete normal no more gamer windows.

One week later.

Never mind it's been a week since jaune unlocked the gamer ability and he has steadily gained levels. The only problem was he was just barely starting to see the levels of his classmates. And they where all 39 leveled above him. Oh what level was Jaune now you ask.  
"open stats." said jaune as he finished practicing against some training droids.

 **Jaune Arc (AP:78)**  
 **Lv 40**  
 **Class:(false)Huntsmen in training**  
 **Title: The gamer**  
 **Nickname: Vomit Boy**  
 **Str:45**  
 **Dex:39**  
 **Int:59**  
 **Char:50**  
 **Luck:44**  
 **Wis:79**  
 **Speed:67**  
 **Aura:200**  
 **Mana:100**  
 **Magic (locked require INT 100 and WIS 100)**  
 **Passive abilities**  
 **Gamers mind:Allows the user to calmly and logically think things a peaceful state of to psychological status effect.**

 **Gamers bodylv1:Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a videogame. sleep in a bed he restores HP, MP and all status effects.**  
 **( regeneration locked)**  
 **(Poison immunity locked)**  
 **(Paralysis immunity locked)**

 **(?)**  
 **(?)**

 **Special skills**  
 **SummoningLV1: Summon the spirits of fallen heros to help you on your journey.**  
 **(Summoning contracts in possession 3 max summons 6) requirments. 1 artifact, 50-100 Aura/mana points, summoner blood to complete the contract. Low level summons unlocked.**

 **Devour: the ability to Devour summons and claim their abilities and skills.**  
 **(Summons will not be available for one month after being devoured.)**

 **Dating sim: flags shall be triggered by the women around you. Each girl you interact with will have a affection meter. (Go get em ladies killer!)**

Here's what jaune learned so far. He could Gain stats points automatically by just training or doing random task for example running around the school for an hour gave him +5 speed. Doing push-ups sit ups and other work outside increased his Str and Dext. Reading and studying increased his intelligence and sometimes wisdom.  
Talking with people raised his charisma and flipping coins increased his luck.  
And making good decision and thinking before making a decision gave I'm more wis.  
He also learned that side quest where Quest he could choose to ignore or accept. He didn't even need to choose accept if he just completed the requirments.  
He also learned that robots didn't have a HP bar like living beings. Probably because they lacked both a aura and a living body to identify health points.  
Although recently he hasn't been getting many quests or levels so he's been saving his AP points for when he really needed to increase something. Right now he was debating if he wanted to learn magic. He was going to do it eventually anyways.  
Buuuuut it was Magic and it would be awesome.  
He also gained a few quest

 **Become a true huntsmen in training.**  
 **Gain the respect and acknowledgement of the beacon staff and pass your mid terms within the top 30%.**  
 **Reward: 1000 EXP +10000 prestige**  
 **+80 closeness to Glynda Goodwitch**  
 **\+ 80 closeness to beacon professors**  
 **+80 closeness to Arc family.**  
 **Gained title Huntsmen in training.**

 **Tomb raider:you've found a hidden dungeon underneath beacons library explore it to find hidden items.**  
 **Reward: possible summon tablet, 2,000 lien, 1000 EXP.**

 **Rock star: increase your singing and minstrel skills to level 8**  
 **Reward:500 EXP increased +50 charisms.**

They where Quest that didn't have a time limit well the first one did. Obviously if it was after his mid terms it wouldn't work.

He gained a few new skills, one of which was blocking with his shield, shield bash, and shield throw.

His sword mastery skill was level 4 and he was able to at least hold his own against cardin thanks to his battle tactics and gamers mind allowing him to come up with different plans and strategies to defeat the mace wielder.  
He also gained EXP from the matches in combat class even when he lost. Not to mention he was doing pretty well in all his classes his grades were either a A or B+

Right now he was on the roof of the dorms and he was about to summon the support spirit.  
Jaune opened his inventory and pulled out the book.  
 **Would you like to summon a support spirit?**  
 **(Support spirits cannot be devoured will remain active constantly.)**  
 **Y/N**  
"i swear if this turns out to be a blue fairy that doesn't shut up im killing it." he said as he hit the accept button.

"Angels hear our voices sound, all the way down from the ground, help us in our time of need, stop the ones who pay no heed." he spoke and the book glowed before it disappeared and in its place was a 8 inch tall blue women with short violet hair.  
"hello I'm Cortanna." she spoke and jaune smiled.  
"hello cortanna I'm Jaune Arc." he said cortanna floated around him. Before she hummed.  
"well Jaune what's the plan?" she asked as she stood on his shoulder.  
"well what can a support spirit do?" he asked and cortanna waved her hand and his quest popped up.  
"i can organize and manage your quest, operate a radar and mini map, let you know where enemies are located. Help you operate machines and tech you'd get from atlas and also just being a bit of a little voice in your head. Other people can't see support spirits. Also I can analyze and find weaknesses on most of your opponents."

Jaune smiled. "that's awesome then I guess that makes us partners. Welcome aboard cortanna " he held up his fist for a fist bump and cortanna bumped it with a soft smile

"now...should I tell my team about this?" while he could see the levels of team CRDL he still couldn't see his team's or any of his friends levels. Wichita means they where still at least 40 levels above him.

Team CRDL were level 64 but because of their lack of teamwork and personality tendencies in battle. Especially carding temper.  
Jaune found ways to take them all down even being weaker than them physically.  
He used cardin anger against him. He was too stubborn to not fall for jaunes taunts.  
For sky he played with his fear. Jaune acted as intimidating as possible while fighting him and he would get in close to stress him out.  
For russle he'd slowly break down his endurance and get him to act cocky. He made more mistakes the more arrogant he got.  
For dove hed just confused and over power him he was actually weaker then jaune but he was definitely one of the most emotionally sound members of his team.  
Honestly he even saw how team CRDL fought as a team. They where more of a confederation. They were happy to work together so long as they benefitted from it. But put them against a powerful enemy and they quickly abandon each other to fend for themselves.  
Team CRDL was easily the most dysfunctional of all the first year teams.  
Kinda made him feel bad.

But he was getting off track. Maybe he should wait a while longer at least until he finished the true huntsmen in training quest just in case it showed up when he invited them to his party.

Honestly if jaune could get more fighting experience he'd be a better fighter.

Ok so he knew he could trust his team. They had,agreed to keep the,semblances to their team so he could tell them. Besides they'd find out eventually..  
He also learned what prestige was. It was basically his public ranking and favorability. The more prestige he had the more believable and trustworthy people thought he was.

He walked down the hallway to his dorm room he walked in and sat down at his desk to finish his homework for professor port's class. He and Nora were his favorite students. Mostly because they were the only ones much to their other classmates ire to understand ports lectures.  
Weiss still didn't know how he had made any sense of ports lecture. And it was driving her mad.

Jaune had also been talking more with blake mostly to try and jog a memory. He knew blake and him where friends when they were younger she made him promise to keep the fact she was a faunus a secret. Jaune a greed although he didn't aprove.

"hey jaune can I borrow your notes for professor ports?"asked Pyrrha jaune nodded and handed her his note book.  
"...uh jaune I was wondering if you'd like to train with me later? I know a spot where we could train if its alright." she offered in an attempt to get closers to the gaming knight.  
Jaune thought it over he could always use the practice and it would help improve his sword mastery at least.  
"sure just let me finish this paragraph and we'll head out." he said as he finished up his last sentence.

 **Quest recieved.**  
 **She'll make a man out of you:**  
 **Take on Pyrrha's training regiment and spar with her daily.**  
 **Rewards:increase closeness with Pyrrha Nikos for every session you attend. EXP determined with each session. Increased skill levels.**  
 **Accept**  
 **Y/N?**

Jaune hit the accept and he finished his paper.  
"alright I'm ready to go p-money" he said and Pyrrha smiled and led him through the hall.  
"so jaune...what do you like to do."

 **hello every one I hope you enjoy this story I've read the gamer comics on web toon (not sponsored) and decided to give a can fix a shot. By the way for some reason I can't bold anything or it looks like it on my screen. Need new tablet!**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment.**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune and Pyrrha were on the roof with their weapons drawn. The two of them went back and forth with each other parrying and deflecting each other blows.

Every few minutes his sword mastery and shield mastery would level up. They had been going through basic drills and light sparring for the last. Hour or so.

"so Jaune you've been improving a lot recently." said Pyrrha as she pushed jaune back with her shield.

"Yeah to be honest I, feel like I've been improving a lot too. Then again I've been training pretty hard on my own." he said while stepping to the side to get around her shield and land a light blow your her shoulder.

#...you can't be this dense# said cortana

Jaune raised his shield to block but fell on his back when Pyrrha rammed her shield

into his chest jaune fell back and was about to get back up when She held her sword to his neck and smiled at him. She lowered her sword and held a hand out for him.

jaune smiled back and took her hand as she hefted him up.

"still not as good as you though. Pyrrha." he said with a smile.

+19 closeness to Pyrrha

Pyrrha blushed at that before she lightly punched his shoulders.

"flattery won't make this easier." she said and jaune chuckled.

"Hehe can't blame a guy for trying."

# seriously how do you not see what's going on?# yelled cortana there was no way Jaune could be this dense.

# what do you mean cortana?# said jaune

When jaune talked to cortana it was basically a private chat he also found out how to activate subtitles. And it translate other languages. Man do some of the cafeteria workers know how to insult them.

While he was speaking with cortana like this no one else could hear them.

# you know what no I'm just gonna watch this unfold see how long it takes.# she said and she sat on Jaune shoulder crossing her legs. # you have a dating sim in the game. I'm surprised you haven't gotten any flags yet#

# the hell are flags?#

"so Jaune if you don't mind me asking. Why did you decide to be a huntsmen?" Asked pyrrha Jaune Was About To Answer When four boxes appeared in front of him and the world froze.

A:To protect the people I care about

B:because it's a well paying job

C:huntsmen in thought I was training ground to be a janitor.

D:I don't want to be a huntsmen.

#that that's a flag.# said cortana sarcastically # of course now they show up after I call it out.#

Jaune chuckled a bit before he went with the first option.

"well I've always wanted to protect my family, especially my little sister and my friends. Not just them either. I've always wanted to help people you know. I know it's kinda corny but hey.. it's coming from me." he said and Pyrrha nodded her head.

"that's very admirable Jaune, and I don't think it's corny at all." she said

+20 closeness to Pyrrha Nikose

Relationship status changed

friend to close friend.

Congratulations Pyrrha now considers you a close friend.

+40 respect.

24 EXP

"Thanks Pyrrha, Wanna Go Another round?" He Asked As He Rolled His shoulder. There were a few things he's noticed about his body since he became the gamer.

One he didn't get hungry, he even went a day without food and he was perfectly fine.

Two, he hasn't had to use the restroom either.

And finally so far he's found dead out that he doesn't need sleep he could still sleep but he hasn't had any dreams either.

"i think nows a good time to call it a day." she said

"alright fine by me."

Quest update.

She'll make a man out of you (1 of 55)

Take on Pyrrha's training regiment and spar with her daily.

Rewards:increase closeness with Pyrrha Nikos for every session you attend. EXP determined with each session. Increased skill levels.

Level up sword skill

Level up block

Level up shield bash

NEW SKILL created

Dash:A short controlled burst of speed to get past your opponent's line of sight.

98 EXP

Leavel up.

Jaune nodded to Pyrrha and he folded his smiled up and sheathed his sword. They made a quick walk to the locker room where Pyrrha stored her gear and jaune stored his in his inventory while she wasn't looking.

New skill created

Sleight of hand lv1: retrieve/place objects without anyone noticing.

Jaune went up to his room and continued to chat with Pyrrha on his way. As they walked he was continues lyrics flipping a coin and calling heads or tail mentally with cortana. He increased his luck by another five points.

Jaune went into the showers after Pyrrha and he checked his stats.

"open stats...only stats." he said

Jaune Arc (AP:83)

Lv 41

Class:(false)Huntsmen in training

Title: The gamer

Nickname: Vomit Boy

Str:48

Dex:43

Int:69

Char:52

Luck:51

Wis:79

Speed:70

Aura:200

Mana:100

Magic (locked require INT 100 and WIS 100

Cortana grew to his size and she looked over his shoulder at his stats.

# you have enough ability points why not put them into your Int and wisdom? I'm kinda curious to see the magic ability.# she said she pointed at his AP points.

# just add 31 points to Int then add 30 to wis that will leave you with 22 AP points left.#

# might as well I don't see a reason not to.# Jaune dumped the points into wis and Into

Magic unlock

Unlock title Sorcerer Aprentice.

Jaune Arc (AP:22)

Hp:1,459/1,459

Lv 41

Class:(false)Huntsmen in training

Title: The gamer

Nickname: Vomit Boy

Str:48

Dex:43

Int:100

Char:52

Luck:51

Wis:100

Speed:70

Vit:77

Aura:300

Mana:300

Magic:100

#Open the skills for Magic please cortana#

Cortana waved the notification away and nothing came up.

#well we don't have any skills yet for magic. Maybe you should try making a skill later.#

Jaune tapped his foot before he realised something

#Skill books!# shouted jaune

# skill what now?# asked cortana

# in one RPG I played there were scrolls or books that you could use to learn a skill, there has to be a few in beacons library if not there them probably at a bookstore# he said as he stepped into the shower.

# can you not look.# he asked as he turned ed on the water.

# what you've got nothing to be ashamed of...it's actually a kinda on the bi-#

# cortana please don't.#

# Hehe im only teasing.#

The next day Jaune went over to the library he carefully went through the rows. Looking for skill books and he was pleasantly surprised to find a lot of skill books.

Jaune walked over to a secluded alcove in the library it was probably a mistake in construction but it was a little space with just enough room for one or two people to lay down. Jaune put down the large stack of skill books and he separated them from most useful to mundane. There were a few skills like lockpicking, hacking, cooking, map reading, navigation, sewing, programming, robotics, biosciences, crafting. But the ones that really caught his attention where these guys

Bronze skin:The skin becomes as strong as time: 30 Cost: 60Stacks with Chunbu Breathing Technique and Chunbu Outer Ki Technique to improve defense.

Would you like to learn this skill?

Y/N

Chunbu Breathing Technique :Lv 1  
Passively increases STR by 10%.Passively increases DEX by 10%.Passively increases VIT by 10%.Passively increases INT by 10%.Passively increases WIS by 10%.Additional 30% increase in STR when 30% increase in DEX when to use Ki Strike when the Chunbu Outer Ki Technique when active to an unknown degree

Would you like to learn this skill?

Y/N

Chunbu Outer Ki Technique Lv1:Increases STR by 10%.Increases DEX by 10%.Increases VIT by 10%.Increases VIT recovery rate by 10%.Increases stamina recovery rate by 10%.Effects are enhanced to an unknown degree when the Chunbu Breathing Technique is active.

Would you like to learn this skill?

Y/N

Aura bolt: compressed ball of aura that can be fired from the user's hands or feet. 20% more damage to tell creature of grimm. -13 aura points.

Would you like to learn this skill?

Y/N

Jaune and cortana looked at the literal gold mine of skills in front of them. Jaune because he did the math and these skill would boost his stats when active to a whole new level.

Jaune couldn't have hit Y any faster.

Although he freaked out when the books dissapeared.

"shit I didn't mean to do that!" he said he thought he could return the books to their proper place after he was done shit the librarian was going to kill him when she found out.

#well that's unfortunate you might wanna do that tomb raiding quest now, you might not be able to show up at the library again for a while.# she said jaune sighed as he got up and made his way across the library he made a turn into a Older section of the library where only one or two people went and even then they didn't go to the spot he did. He stood before a bookshelf and he checked to make sure no one else was around before he pulled the green tome. There was a click and the book shelf slide open revealing a flight of stairs going down.

# cortana bring up a mini map and radar please I don't want any surprises.#

"that's unusual."

Jaune jumped before he turned around. "goddammit blake don't make me find that bell." he warned when they were little blake would always sneak up on him so one day he got her a bell bracelet. Blake wouldn't talk to him for an entire day. "well since your here wanna check this place out with me? It'll be like that time we explored the junkyard when we were kids."

Blake raised her eyebrow but Jaune swore he saw just the briefest of smiles on her face.

"it may be dangerous. And we don't have our weapons."

Jaune raised his hands and he made a aura bolt. "don't worry I've got 23 shots of aura bolts here blake."

"what are aura bolts?" she asked and jaune pointed his glowing hand at a lamp on the other side of the room and he fired it at the lamp destroying it and leaving a burn mark on the table.

Blake looked at jaune with a dry expression. "You could have just told me."

"Yeah but where the fun in that. now quickly my feline acompless let's get in this dark stairway before the librarian gets here." he said with a cheeky grin blake rolled her eyes before she smiled and walked into the secret passage first.

"i can see in the dark I'll take the lead."she said jaune nodded and walked behind her a few steps in and the bookcase closed behind them enveloping them in darkness. They walked down the stairs way in silence for a while.

"so how have you been blake?" he asked "since we were kids I mean."

"...it's complicated jaune, there were ups and downs. To say the least."

Jaune sighed. "...so you still hang out with Adam ?"

Blake stopped and jaune bumped into her.

"...i used to….you were right about him." she said with a heavy sigh.

Jaune winced at her tone and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. "Blake I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"No it's alright. You warned me he was...violent I just didn't want to believe it... and when I did I thought I could change him." she said with a heavy tone. She tried to change him. The Fang. Society. But really she couldn't do it.

Jaune removed his hand and held out his arms. "need a hug?"

Blake turned around and jaune could just barely see her eyes.

"You really haven't changed have you?" she asked

"nope didn't we go over this when we were kids. Like Several times. I'm a goofball that cares about his friends." he said

+15 closeness to Blake.

Blake turned back around and she grabbed his hand leading him further into the darkness. She was glad jaune couldn't see in the dark. Or he would have seen her blush.

"...Hey blake I kinda remember promising you something. But it's hazy." he said and blake almost tripped if it wasn't for jaune pulling her up.

"whoa you ok? Is it a dead end or something.?"

# Jaune sorry to cut the love story short but we've got company! Three signals at the bottom of the stairs.#

"Blake get ready something is down there." he said as he charged up another bolt of aura. Blake nodded as the soft light of the aura bolt illuminated the stairs well. They slowly walked down the stairs and jaune saw the figures of three beawolfs in the shadows.

Beawolfs lv 3

Hp 169/178

Atk:42

Dex:28

Speed:38

Int:5

Jaune fired the bolt of aura at the beawolfs head and he blinked in surprise as it's head exploded easily.

125 EXP

Jaune quickly made another bolt and fired it at the next beawolfs that charged at them. It burst a hole straight through its chest.

125 EXP

Blake and jaune rolled out of the way of the last beawolfs charge. Blake wraped her bow around its neck traping it in plave and Jaune fired another bolt and ripped it's leg clean off.

The monster whimpered in pain before it too disappeared.

125 EXP

Level up!

"Blake you ok?" he asked as he made another bolt but used it instead as a makeshift light.

"Im fine Jaune. That was impressive, why didn't you use that during initiation?" she asked

"uh….I didn't know how back then. I learned this from a book in the library aura control section." he said

+5 closeness to Blake.

"and you always used to complain when I dragged you to Tukson place." she said with an amused tone in her voice.

"that guy doesn't like me for some reason."he retorted.

"but no seriously I found a book that mentioned this although it didn't recommend people with small aura reserves to use it since it's kinda draining." he said

"that sounds useful, should we head back now?"

# those where the only enemies in here the room in front of us is clear and there's a hole that leads to the forest down the easter hallway. No enemies in the immediate area though.# said cortana.

"let's check that room over there first then we'll head back. Is that ok blake?" he said and blake nodded jaune led this time entering the room. He noticed a light switch on the wall he flipped it and the room was illuminated with light. It looked like a private study there where two large bookshelves on either side of the office a small fire place a large dark oak desk with dirty let her chair behind it. Jaune attention was drawn to the chest. He walked over to it and opened it to find inside where several stacks of lien and a stone tablet. Jaune whistled and blake looked at the items.

Side Quest complete Tomb : summon tablet, 2,000 lien, 1000 EXP.

REWARD BONUS: +18 closeness to Blake Belladonna. Bonus 75 EXP.

Level up.

Level up.

The Black Knight route has been unlocked.

"wow you found some treasure for once." she said and jaune was reminded of all the times he dragged her and Adam along on adventures through the the junkyard to find treasure….that they never found.

"yup and this place doesn't look like anyone's been here for decades so I'm sure no one would mind if we took some of these things." he said and blake nodded. Jaune picked up the tablet and the lien. Blake walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a few of them that were still in decent condition. Jaune walked over to the desk and opened it up and found a small pocket sized booklet.

Special skill booklet. The wizards battle diary,

Magic bomb:A spell in which affects and deals AOE damage with a mass Expanse of magic within fractions of seconds

Mana Arrow:An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape.

Magic/mana/aura regeneration Lv 1:an ability that restores the mana/magic/aura points over a set period of time

Potion crafting:Craft POTIONS When YOU Have THE PROPER Ingrediants.

Would you like to learn these skills

Y/N

Jaune stored the items in his inventory on reflex.

"what?" asked blake just a secound ago jaunes hands where full.

Jaune cursed under his breath. What the heck wis were you support to help in these situations.

"Jaune what did you do just now?"

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "uh I guess you can call it my semblance….ok blake listen I'm about to trust you with a big secret ok. Please don't tell anyone." he said

# you sure about this Jaune you could just say your semblance allows you to store items in a small pocket dimension#

# yeah I'm sure cortana I Trust her.#

Blake pov

"Jaune I promise to keep it a secret."

Jaune looked at me and he swiped at the air for a few minutes before I nearly jumped in surprise when a small blue window appeared in front of me.

You have been invited to join the party

Surprise.

Accept Y/N

You will partially be brought into the game with this action.

Regular pov

Blake slowly hit the accept button and she looked at jaune in silent shock.

"Yeah my...semblance? Ability? Something is to make my life a videogame. I get quest, exp, ." he said jaune looked at blake and she nodded.

"ok I kinda get it. So do you see the names and Lv of everyone?"

"only if they are within 40 levels. Anything above that is hit and miss." he said

"well I can see why you'd want to keep it a secret Jaune...so I promise to keep it." she said and jaune smiled at her.

"thanks Blake. Come on let's get out of here."

You have claimed

The study of the forgotten prince.

Grimm will no longer be able to enter this room.

"that's new." he said.

"what is?"

"apparently I've claimed this room...the forgotten prince?"

NEW Quest.

Discover the truth of beacons founding.:search the books around the study for clues to discover the story behind beacon academy founding.

Rewards:20,000 EXP, 98k lien, Armour of the forgotten prince. ?

Accept?

Y/N

"...ok I feel like the game is trying to make me as overpowered as possible. Seriously the skill books are one thing but this much exp for a quest is...easy." he pushed the accept button. "that's somthing to do later though wed better get back we've been in here for….1 hour." he said

"...jaune can I get out of this. It's...uncomfortable. " she said the minute she pressed accept it was like her kind was being forced to be calm. And it was making her worried but it was forcing her to be calm.

Jaune nodded and he dissolved the party and blake sighed in relief.

"i dont know why but that was a weird feeling...Jaune promise me you won't let this...Game control you." she said she felt what the game did to her mind it forced her to become calm. It Forced her to do it. It was like someone was pushing you into a cloud and all you want to do was get up and run.

She was worried about what this would do to Jaune. How much had it already affected him. She knew one thing though it damaged his mind she was telling a professor maybe they could help him with it. She didn't want Jaune to be controlled by the game. Like it tried on her.

"i promise blake. This is the real world, I can't respawn, I can't turn it off and continue where I last saved. And no one is an NPC. And I'm Jaune Arc goofball who cares for his friends and dreams about becoming a huntsmen." he said with large smile on his face.

Blake smiled back and they both walked out of the study and out of the dungeon.

Jaune quickly made his way out of the library and Blake went back to her dorm.

She laid down on her bunk and she looked at the bunk above her. She honestly had fun with Jaune. It was almost like old times.

Her, Adam, and Jaune the three little trouble makers from hell. Exploring the local junkyard, raiding Jaunes mothers Kitchen, prancing the racist ice cream man that refused to serve her and adam.

..Jaune protecting her at the protest she went to. Adam fighting with Jaune before he left to join the white fang…

Blake following Adam.

And leaving Jaune behind.

Blake sighed before she rolled onto her side and placed her forhead against the wall.

The secound biggest regret Blake had Was not choosing to stay by Jaune side….she honestly hoped he didn't remember the promise he made to her.

Jaune went back up to the roof and he took out the tablet. He looked it over.

Fire Tablet:Summon a spirit of fire.

Accept?

Y/N

"not right now." he said before he put the tablet back in his Inventory. He took out the wizards battle diary.

# hey cortanna what do you think about this how come this one has multiple skills?# he asked

#...well it's a battle Diary so maybe he wrote multiple skills inside. Why don't your try reading it first.# she said.

Jaune opened up the diary and he started to read it. The previous owner didn't include his name but he was very detailed about his abilities, Potion ingredients, enchantments. It was no wonder there were multiple skills in here.

Special skill booklet. The wizards battle diary,

Magic bomb:A spell in which affects and deals AOE damage with a mass Expanse of magic with in fractions of seconds

Mana Arrow:An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape.

Magic/mana/aura regeneration:

Potion crafting:

Would you like to learn these skills

Y/N

Jaune hit the accept button and he created a manna arrow. He was able to control it's length and power. He tried to cancel it but he couldn't so instead he threw it towards emerald forest.

125 EXP.

+10 luck

Jaune blinked in surprise before he looked at cortana.

"...did I just kill a grimm from here?" he asked and cortana nodded.

#it was just barely within range of the radar you killed something. By pure luck no less.#

"open stats"

Jaune Arc (AP:37)

Hp:1,459/1,459

Lv 44

Class:(false)Huntsmen in training

Title: The gamer

Nickname: Vomit Boy

Str:48

Dex:43

Int:100

Char:52

Luck:61

Wis:100

Speed:70

Vit:77

Aura:300

Mana:300

Magic:100

SummoningLV1: Summon the spirits of fallen heros to help you on your journey.

(Summoning contracts in possession 3 max summons 6) requirments. 1 artifact, 50-100 Aura/mana points, summoner blood to complete the contract. Low level summons unlocked.

Devour: the ability to Devour summons and claim their abilities and skills.

(Summons will not be available for one month after being devoured.)

Dating sim: flags shall be triggered by the women around you. Each girl you interact with will have a affection meter. (Go get em ladies killer!)

Magic bomb:A spell in which affects and deals AOE damage with a mass Expanse of magic with in fractions of seconds

Mana Arrow:An attack skill that hardened mana into an elongated shape.

Magic/mana/aura regeneration:

Potion crafting:

Shield bash Lv 10

Sword mastery level 10.

Block lv10

Dash lv1

Kings leadership

SOUL EATER

Bronze skin:The skin becomes as strong as time: 30 Cost: 60Stacks with Chunbu Breathing Technique and Chunbu Outer Ki Technique to improve defense.

Chunbu Breathing Technique :Lv 1  
Passively increases STR by 10%.Passively increases DEX by 10%.Passively increases VIT by 10%.Passively increases INT by 10%.Passively increases WIS by 10%.Additional 30% increase in STR when 30% increase in DEX when to use Ki Strike when the Chunbu Outer Ki Technique when active to an unknown degree

Chunbu Outer Ki Technique Lv1:Increases STR by 10%.Increases DEX by 10%.Increases VIT by 10%.Increases VIT recovery rate by 10%.Increases stamina recovery rate by 10%.Effects are enhanced to an unknown degree when the Chunbu Breathing Technique is active.

Aura bolt: compressed ball of aura that can be fired from the user's hands or feet. 20% more damage to the creatures of grimm. -13 aura points.

Sleight of hand lv1: retrieve/place objects without anyone noticing.

Passive skills

lockpicking, hacking, cooking, map reading, navigation, sewing, programming, robotics, biosciences, crafting,singing,guitar, minstril.

Jaune looked over everything and only one thing came to mind.

"this game is going to make me so broken." he said while scratching the back of his head. "seriously though this feels like cheating."

"uh 37 points left, where to put them….ok may as well bring up my Str and Dex. Add 13 to Str and 14 to DEX. Then put the last 7 into doot doot don't charisma." he said while dumping the rest of his points.

Jaune Arc (AP:37)

Hp:1,459/1,459

Lv 44

Class:(false)Huntsmen in training

Title: The gamer

Nickname: Vomit Boy

Str:61

Dex:58

Int:100

Char:59

Luck:61

Wis:100

Speed:70

Vit:77

Aura:300

Mana:300

Magic:100

# stats aren't bad your about the same as any mid ranked huntsmen in training physically but you still lack the actual combat experience these other kids have.#

Jaune was brought out of his musing when he heard a loud explosion he saw a giant pink dust cloud in the distance and he smirked when he heard Ren shouting.

"NoRAAAAAAaaaaaa"

"HAAAAHAAAAHAAAA I AM YOUR PINK OVERLORD YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR QUEEN!"

"HAHAHAHA GOOD LUCK REN. NORA CARRY ON BUT DON'T CAUSE TOO MUCH DAMAGE." he shouted and Nora saluted to jaune before continuing her pink rampage

"Jaune why!?" shouted Ren as he chased after nora to stop her mayhem.

-1 closeness to Ren.

+23 closeness to Nora

Nora now considers you a best friend

Nora's Arc route unlocked.

Jaune looked at the notification with dread. There was no way he would be able to control nora, no amount of charisma, Str Int or Magic would be able to do that. She was a agent of chaos and mayhem and she did as she damn well pleased.

If he dated her he had no doubt he would never get a moments rest


	3. Author note

This is a authors note if someone could tell me what happened with the second chapter text that would be helpful. In any case I hope you guys enjoyed the version that would work. I'm not sure what got cut out so I apologize it was probably a bug with the website or something.

So uh yeah the first Ch the hp bar and vit were cut out. So I'm going to add those son again.

And uh...yeah I hope you enjoyed leave review

~later days

-Wiseotaku.


	4. Chapter 4

F

Boss fight

It's been one day since Jaune visited the library. Within that time he leveled up 3 times. Besides that it was very uneventful the only thing to note was that nora somehow managed to dye seven trees pink and cover the dust alchemy class room in orange oobleck that ruby and weiss were still trying to get out of their combat she now woke him up to get pancakes and breakfast. And during breakfast ren was having a conversation via frowns and facial expressions. Jaune got the jist of it.

"Why did you encourage her!?You could have helped stop this. Next time she's your headache."

After breakfast jaune went back and investigated the study for two hours and found a few journals the problem was they were rotting and he could only read every other word. The room Which once smelled stuffy and humid was replaced with a very delightful and smokey smell of the fireplace.

Jaune sat in the very comfy leather chair and had tossed a few logs into the fire place. It was actually very cozy and made him feel just a bit drowsy.

"we were led by Someone Scratched Out The Sentence And eight knights, and that they were tasked with doing….something. and they smudge mark to prepare for a war with a weird symbol that kinda looks like a messed up eye. And I was tasked with aiding them." he said as he strained to read the faded, and smudged cursive writing.

Cortanna was sitting on the edge of the desk kicking her legs absently.

#that's not very helpful but it at least gives us some hints.# she said

Jaune sighed as he sat in the old leather seat he was wearing his black hoody and jeans. It was Saturday so he didn't have any classes and everyone in the team kinda did their own thing today. Nora dragged Pyrrha into Vale for "girl talk" and Ren went out to the courtyard to relax. As for him he figured he'd check out the forgotten prince. That much exp was too good to pass up.

"...I'm starting to see why this quest is worth so much exp. This is going to take a long time." he said while closing the journal and adding it to his inventory.

# maybe you should check the library's data base for the eight knights? Maybe ask one of the professors if they know anything...oh why don't you ask the coffee addict. If nothing else he's done his own research and you can try and trade notes with him.# .

"Yeah considering the librarian was giving me the stink eye the entire time I was in there.i think talking to professor Oobleck is a good idea." he said the librarian had her eyes in him until he went to this section of the library and to his personal get away.

Jaune got up and exited the study he walked a bit before he stopped and looked down the long eastern hallway and felt a slight breeze. He stopped before he smirked.

"cortana you said there was a hole that leads to the forest correct?" he asked

# yup go down the eastern hallway and there should be a big hole that leads to the emerald forest. Why do you ask?.# she said while Bringing up the mini map for Jaune.

"Im gonna actually test out some more of these skills and kill a couple grimm let's go...two maybe three hours and then head back ok." he said while walking down the eastern hallway he held up a aura bolt to light his way and he would occasionally see a claw mark or a ripped up painting.

#well we've got...seven blips outside the hole so get your weapons ready.#

Jaune took crocea mors out from his inventory and got ready. "alright let's do this."

Jaune saw the hole in the wall and it was surrounded by rubble and he could just make out the vines and trees of the emerald forest.

He slowly walked through with his shield raised. He ran out into the clearing ready to fight the creatures of grimm only to be surrounded by several deer. They quickly scattered and scampered off into the forest.

#oh...well this is embarrassing. I'll calibrate the radar to account for natural wild life.# she said and bit sheepishly before she coughed and the radar now showed wildlife as gray dots instead of red. # ok there's five actual grimm due east.#

"alright let's do this for real this time." he said and he started to jog through the forest path. After a minute he came across a small pack of beawolfs. 5 in total all with various plates of bone armour and just staring at the blond knight before what jaune assumed was the leader of the pack stood on its high legs and growled at Him.

 **Beawolf lv10**

 **Hp 250/250**

 **Strength: 78**

 **Dex: 69**

 **Speed:73**

 **Int: 10**

 ***special ability Blood curdling Howl: it's call attracts more grimm to the area for a duration of 1min. Beawolfs withing the area gain +5% strength and speed.***

"hey boy wanna play fetch?" he asked and he made a manna arrow. "FETCH!" Jaune shot the arrow at the beawolfs and struck in the heart

 **Beawolfs**

 **Hp 121/250**

 **+500 Exp**

the beawolfs activated his skill and howled and charged at jaune swiping at jaune chest. Jaune used Dash to avoid the attack and fire a aura bolt at the beawolfs head.

jaune smirked as the beawolfs head exploded into dust.

You know that feeling of satisfaction you get when you complete obliterated an enemy and left them in a bloody mess.

Jaune was feeling that. But crank it up by ten.

Jaune blocked another beawolfs claws and ducked as another one trident to bite his shouler. Jaune stabbed it in the head and killed it with a critical hit. Wait he got critical hits!

 **+500 EXP**

Jaune smiled and he created a magic bomb. He set the timer for five seconds and he shoved it into that gaping maw of the beawolfs that just tried to bite his arm.

Jaune rolled back and tried to jump away. The beawolfs maw opened wide and the other two beawolfs stared at the glowing blue ball in its maw curiously before it whined as a large explosion rocked the clearing catching jaune in the blast radius and slamming him into a tree.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Hp 1,007/1,459**

 **Aura: 10/200**

 **500 Exp**

 **500 Exp**

 **500 Exp**

 **NEW skill created**

 **Pain tolerance lv5: recognition of pain is dulled.**

Jaune groaned in pain as his back burned.

# yeah maybe not a good idea to use an spell that indiscriminately damages everything in the area.# said cortanna

"Yeah my back agrees." he said as he got up and looked at his handiwork. Where three beawolfs once stood was now a smocking crater...with several objects in the center. Jaune winced with every step before the pain disappeared.

He walked over to the center of the crater. And he smirked at the loot that was dropped.

300 lien.

A long black staff with a beawolfs skull designed on the end

And a pair of black gloves.

Jaune put the lien in his inventory and picked up the staff.

 **Black Bane. A staff forged with the bone of an alpha beowulf. 15% more damage to human opponets. +10% critical ratio. Increase damage when used at night. -5 charisma in use.**

Jaune swung it around a few times and he shrugged and put it in his inventory. He picked the gloves up and looked them over.

 **Black gloves.:what were you expecting a super cool effect these things are just a fashion statement.**

Jaune could only stared at the window in disbelief. Did this thing have a damn sense of humor?

Jaune had to admit it was kinda funny so he put it in his inventory

He Spent another hour hunting grimm and he would occasionally rest so his aura and mana could refil. He had just killed another grimm and was getting close to leveling up when He heard some gunfire in the distance and Jaune went to investigate.

As he got closers he heard the unmistakable sound of a sniper firing off and the sounds of grimm just hitting the floor.

Jaune walked into the clearing to see ruby reloading crescent Rose with a pleased smile on her face. The clearing was filled with the dissolving corpses of grimm.

She looked up and noticed Jaune. "Jaune? What are doing here?" she asked. As she folded crescent Rose.

"...what are you doing here." he countered while pointing a finger at her ruby raised and eyebrow ..

"i asked you first." she said

"and I asked you second." he said and ruby stared at him before she smiled

"same time?"she asked and jaune nodded.

"on 3"

1

2

3

"im here to train."

he said

"i got lost" she said.

Jaune stared at ruby and she blushed.

"...uh. did our lines get mixed up?"

"No i kinda sorta got lost and I lost my compass." she said sheepishly and jaune chuckled a bit..

"well since we're here wanna slay some monsters?" he asked and ruby perked up at that.

"really!?" she said and jaune smiled.

"heck yeah come on let's take on some monstas" he said and ruby smiled and ran next to him.

 **+5 closeness to ruby.**

"so ruby how's your team?" he asked while walking through the woods with ruby.

"were ok, weiss is less...icy." she said and jaune nodded. "oh your advice really helped me out by the way thanks for that Jaune." she said and jaune laughed a bit.

"don't mention it ruby."

The two of them were interrupted when jaune heard a alarm.

 **Warning warning! you have entered a dungeon. Must clear dungeon to prevent the monsters that dwell inside from escaping and causing mass havoc.**

 **Level 1 dungeon enemy:white fang zombies.**

Ruby froze a blue color. Jaune nudges her and realized it was exactly what happened when he first got his semblance...or whatever this was. Jaune noticed small mass of zombies heading towards them there were easily 20 zombies donning white fang uniforms and bloody mess of rotting flesh and missing limbs. jaune only drew crocrea morse.

 **White fang zombie level 5**

 **Attack:25**

 **Int:-8**

 **Dex:18**

 **Speed:10**

 **Venomous bite: Poison bite that decays the body and destroys the mind.**

 **No cure**

 **Gamers body will not be able to nullify the effects.**

Ok that was really bad! Jaune created a dozen Magic bolts and shot them at the hordes indiscriminately. He watched as every arrow met it's mark and pierced through the heads of 12 zombies.

125 EXP x 12

# Jaune you need to find the boss or else this dungeon won't be cleared.# said cortana.

"got it."

Jaune ran forward and cut off the head of a zombie he grabbed the shoulder of another zombies and he stabbed crocrea morse into its head and it fell to the floor. He kicked another zombie down he shot it in the head with with a mana bolt and he cut the head off of another fang zombie shoulder. Jaune looked around and he noticed the heads were still gnawing at the air. Jaune stabbed it no their heads with his sword and he sighed. He picked up a few lien and a couple of items hed look at later.

He ran through the forest and killed any fang zombie that got in his way.

He had already killed at least 20 fang zombies and he leveled up twice. And he found a first aid kit on the floor that would replenish his Hp by 40%...in front of a cave with no others enemies around.

"...i sense a boss fight." said Jaune as he put the first aid kit in the inventory. He slowly walked into the cave and music started to play.

" **epic music check."**

Jaune drew his sword and walked further into the cave until he clamp to a clearing that was illuminated by Green dust crystals. And standing in the middle of the clearing was a hulking figure That stood several feet taller than Jaune, It's skin was gray and it held a giant club in its right hand. It's face was ghastly and disfigured and it had a white hand print over it. He was wearing a makeshift armour made from carparts, a trashcan and what looked like a teddy bear.

 **Brad the corrupted scavenger?**

 **Hp 800/800**

 **Atk:139**

 **Speed:98**

 **Int:30**

 **Dex:144(+120)**

Brad roared as it slammed his chest with his left hand and charged at Jaune. Jaune quickly activated the skills he learned from the library bronze skin,Chunbu Breathing Technique and Chunbu Outer Ki Technique he ran towards Brad and he combat rolled under him and stabbed at Brad's legs.

 **Brad the corrupted scavenger?**

 **Hp 760/800**

Jaune cursed before he hand to Dash to the left to avoid getting crushed by the club. Jaune made several mana arrows and shot them at Brad but this wasn't a regular Monster he's been fighting. Brad used his club to shield himself from the arrows.

Great he was stronger then Jaune and he was smart enough to block.

Jaune cursed before he opened this stats he ran around the cave avoiding Brad before he dumped the rest of his points.

Into his strength and speed. At this point even the slightest boost would be helpful.

Jaune ducked under a wide swing and stabbed Brad in and exposed part of his chest. He roared in pain before he swatted Jaune away with his left hand. Jaune skidded across the cave floor before he got back to his feet.

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Hp 999/1459**

 **Aura:0**

Jaune gulped before he ran from Brad. This thing was too strong to take on head on not to mention he didnt the have a weapon anymore. His sword was still stuck in the chest of The boss and it was pissed.

Jaune tried to open his inventory and pulled out that staff he got earlier but he Couldn't open the damn inventory.

 **You are currently in a boss battle inventory is locked.**

Shit that was just perfect, he couldn't use his inventory in a boss battle. What next? Ok think think how are you going to beat this thing jaune? He couldn't summon that other spirit now and he still had to wait to summon Arturia again.

# you might want to rethink your strategy.# said cortana and Jaune sighed.

"No i was just going to to hack at him with a sword I don't have anymore!" he said before he heard Brad growl.

He made several Magic arrows and shot them at Brad. Brad brought his club up to defend against and Jaune guickly made a Mana bomb and tossed it at Brad's feet. Jaune ran and ducked behind a Boulder and waited for the bomb to go off. He covered his ears as a deafening explosion echoed throught the cave.

# his. Weak points his head and neck!#

"got it!" he said

 **Brad the corrupted scavenger?**

 **Hp:425/800**

Brad roared and charged at the Boulder jaune was hiding behind. The stupid thing crashed into the Boulder and Jaune rolled out to the left. And he grunted when brad smack him he didn't fly nearly as far as last time but he still took a lot of damage if the boss got one more clean hit in he'd be fired four mana bolts at Brad's unprotected head. The boss staggered back and jaune ran towards it. He jumped up grab his sword he pulled it out of Brad's chest. Jaune grabbed at the straps of brads armor and started to climbe up. the boss lashed out and tossed himself around. Jaune hanged onto brads teddy bear shoulder piece before he hefted himself onto Brad's shoulders and he plunged crocea mors into Brad's throat.

The Giant boss stopped it's rampage and gave out loud gurgling groans.

 **Brad the corrupted scavenger?**

 **Hp:75/800**

Jaune yelled and he pulled the blade across the bosses throat opening it and spilling it's black ichor onto the caves floor.

Jaune watched as Brad's health dissapeared and his arms drop to his side. The Giant dropped it's club and it swayed a bit before it tilted down and crashed into the floor. Brad's body slowly disappeared with black smoke leaving behind a sickening smell of brimstone and fire. Jaune knelt on the ground and panted for a few moments before the music died down and he got several notifications.

 **+2500 EXP**

 **Level up 1**

 **Level up 1**

 **Level up 1**

Jaune panted and his heart raced with fear and panic for the briefest moments before he calmed down thanks to gamers mind.

"Fuck you Brad!" he said before he sheathed his sword.

He looked down and saw a chest plate, a book, a stack of lien, a old key and what looked like pink bottles.

 **Congratulations you've cleared dungeon level 1 you are free to leave whenever you please. Monsters will not be able to escape into the outside world.**

Jaune quickly stored the items in his inventory and he used the first aid kit to heal himself. He walked back towards where he left ruby and he pressed the exit button. Without missing a beat ruby moved and looked at jaune.

"No I'm serious your advice really helped Jaune." she said and jaune nodded. Ruby blinked and looked at Jaune Closely He Was About To Ask What Was Wrong When She Grabbed His arm.

"oh man Jaune you look terrible I'm so sorry for not noticing we should just head back to beacon your too injured and tired to keep fighting out here." said ruby and jaune tried to protest but ruby being the ever helpful friend she was simply grabbed Jaunes arms and lead them in a random directions.

"ruby"

"nope"

"just let me"

"nope"

"your not letting me"

" I said Nope!"

"aren't you lost?"he said and ruby froze.

She sighed and she turned Jaune earound and pushed him.

"fine then you lead."she said "to Beacon my fellow leader. "

Jaune rolled his eyes before he smiled and walked towards beacon. He supposed he had enough close calls today. Jaune looked down at himself and he could Clearly see cuts and multiple bruises on his body he felt fine but his body looked like it had a serious beating...Which it had. Man the boss was intense that thing could have killed him with just three slaps he dreaded what would have happened I'd he had gotten hit with the club.

"so jaune...just how do you understand ports lectures? " asked ruby and jaune smirked and he looked around franticly as if he was making sure there were no eaves droppers.

"You really want to know?" he said and ruby nodded. Jaune made a come closers motion and ruby scooted closers leaning in.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something before he poked ruby's forehead.

"its a secret ruby." he said and ruby pouted.

"that's a cute pout but I have seven sister. That pout won't work on me." he said

"Drat." said ruby as she snapped her fingers. Jaune laughed before he continued to walk through the emerald forest.

"i will tell you this though….the secret is in the mustache." he said and ruby nodded.

He was messing with ruby right now but what he didn't know was that thanks to his charisma being so high ruby believed him.

Once they reached beacon jaune went over to his dorm and he took a nap. When he woke up his Hp was fully restored and he no longer looked like he went 9 rounds with a Ursa major in a cage match to the death!

...ok he needed to stop watching U.F.V with nora and yang they were being a bad influence on him.

"open stats"

 **Jaune Arc**

 **Lv 52 (AP 15)**

 **Class:(false)Huntsmen in training**

 **Title:The gamer**

 **Nickname:Vomit Boy**

 **Str:77**

 **Dex:58 (+20)**

 **Int:100**

 **Char:59**

 **Luck:69**

 **Wis:100**

 **Speed:84**

 **Vit:80**

 **Aura:300**

 **Mana:30**

 **Magic:100**

"yup I'm all green, let's see i wonder if I could unlock any other skills if I dump these points anywhere"he asked absently before he decided to try it out later when he had more AP points.

He slowly got up and checked the time it was 1:30 with means everyone should still be at the cafeteria. He changed into the beacon uniform and walked down to the cafeteria. He sat down with his male teammate and Ruby's team. Weiss practically lunged over the table and grabbed his collar.

"what do you mean the secrets in the mustache!" she yelled and Jaune had to resist the urge to laugh.

"well you see its very simple. The secret Is in his mustache. Thats the only clue I'm giving you snow angel." he said and weiss eye twitched before she took a deep breath and let go of his collar. She slowly sat back down and Jaune smirked.

"You do realise I was just messing with ruby earlier right?" he said and weiss groaned.

Jaune took a bite out of a turkey burger. And he smirked at weiss she merely returned her attention to her own food. Pyrrha and Nora still hadn't returned so it was just him and ren.

"so boys how's it like living in a coed team." asked yang and Jaune shrugged.

"i shared a room with my sisters before I came to beacon it isn't that different...just add Nora's crazy to the mix." said Jaune

"oh you have sister?" asked yang.

"yup three younger my twin and three older sisters." he said and yang nearly choked on her milk.

"You have seven sisters!" said weiss and Jaune nodded.

Ren gave Jaune a look of sympathy.

"it wasn't that bad….ok it was kinda bad but not as bad as you think." he said as he finished his turkey burger. It was pretty good.

"so Jaune did the nurse patch you up?" asked ruby. "You looked pretty banged up earlier."

"nah I just took a nap my aura heals my body pretty fast." he said and ruby nodded.

He continued to chat with team rwby and Ren for lunch before he left to go and summon that fire spirit. He walked up to the roof and he pulled out to tablet from his inventory.

 **Fire Tablet: Summon a spirits of fire**

 **Y/N?**

Jaune stated to summon the of last time when he actually chanted somthing the tablet instead floated in the air before it rotated and started to burn.

Jaune shielded his eyes when the tablet light grew brighter and brighter until it stung his eyes to even look in its direction.

The light slowly faded and jaune looked at when the tablet once was. He saw a little girl about the same hight as arturia when he summoned her. The girl had short picky black hair and was wearing a blake shirt and black pants. She had piercing yellow eyes and stood in front of Jaune with her arms crossed.

"...you just gonna stare or what?" she said and jaune knelt down.

"seriously is my semblance going to give me a team of midgets?" he asked and the girl growled and punched him across the face with a fist made of fire.

"who the hell you calling a midget!" she yelled and Jaune rubbed his jaw.

"sorry I'm Jaune Arc. And you are?"

 **Yeon Hizeme Lv 1**

 **Class: spirit of fire**

 **Title: Salamander of Jahad**

 **Strength:88**

 **Speed:78**

 **Int:55**

 **Dex:143**

 **Wis:49**

 **Magic:820**

 **Skills: fire punche lv1.**

 **Firebolt lv1**

 **Fire breath lv1.**

 **fire .**

 **Devour skills**

 **Fire soul: fire is yours to command so long as you have the will power and control of your emotions. Attacks will have burning effects. Immune to burns and heat based attacks.**

"so you're my summoner….I'm not impressed." she said and jaune sighed.

# he's not that bad.# said cortana and Yeon rolled her eyes.

"I'll belive it when I see it."

Jaune coughed. "anyways Yeon it's a pleasure to meet you."

Yeon huffed before she walked around.

" Yeah Yeah, so let's get to the point you wanna devoured me right? Take my powers." she said and jaune shook his head.

"actually I was going to keep you around for awhile." he said but he didn't want her following him around d it would look weird so maybe.

Jaune pulled out his inventory and the poked Yeon on the forhead. She became a wisp like form and jaune grabbed her and put her in his inventory.

"Huh didn't know I could do that." he decided to play around with his inventory and he found a que bar.

He moved his weapons into the que bar and Yeon. He also moved the potions he had there for future use. He took out the breast plate and looked at it. It looked alot like his own but the accents were black.

 **Enhanced breast plate: adds 40 Dex points, -2 Speed,**

Jaune looked at the other things that where dropped.

A vial of ice dust

Two vials of lighting dust.

A vial of poison

A small dagger with a +10 critical rate when used at night.

And ten rotten zombie teeth.

He didn't know what they could possibly be used for but he kept them just in case.

And he also gained.

950 lien.

That wasn't that bad.

He opened his que and he taped Yeon icon. She appeared in front of him with her arms crossed.

"...it's really cramped in their." she said and Jaune scratch his cheek.

"sorry I can't behave you following me all day it would be too suspicious. So your going to spend a lot of time in their."

"then just devour me since you don't need my yet." she said

"but then I'd have to wait a month to summon you again." he said and yeah rolled her eyes.

"No it will take two days for me. I'm a middle class summon the only ones that take a month to summon after being devoured are rare class summons." she said "besides I hate tight spaces I'd rather you devoured me and then summon me again when you need my help."

Jaune blinked before he nodded. This was pretty weird he'd never thought he'd hear anyone be willing to be devoured.

"alright" he said before he chose the option to Devour her.

He grabbed her soul and he swallowed it. He sighed and he felt a warm feeling envelop his body it kinda felt like he ate a hot meal.

He got the notification and he nodded before he punched the air and a small flick of flame danced across his fist. He smiled at that he was getting better and better each day.

Now that he thought about it the rate he was powering up was not natural then again when your playing and video game it's always pretty easy to level up at the beginning.

He shrugged he supposed it didn't really matter he was going to use the ability and skills hed gain to become a huntsmen and protect people.

He blinked in surprise when a gold and red window appeared in front of him.

 **Legendary Quest.**

 **Hero of Legends: by setting out in this path your hands shall be stained with with blood. You will sacrifice many things in your quest to defeat evil.**

 **Defeat the council of Salem and CREAT Peace BETWEEN THE Human and faunus.**

 **10,000,000,000 grimm.**

 **Reward.**

 **EXP 10,000,000,000**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Accept Y/N?**

 **Dark Lord: Become the ruler of the world. You will sacrifice your humanity your family and your soul for the power to bend remnant to your will.**

 **Destroy the four kingdoms of Remnant and take your throne.**

 **Reward**

 **10,000,000,000 Exp**

 **Control and loyalty of the creatures of Grimm.**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Accept Y/N?**

 **Choose your path**

 **The path of the hero**

 **OR**

 **The path of the Demon.**

 **The choice is yours.**

Jaune gulped as he stared at the two windows. He didn't even hesitate to choose

 **You have chosen the path of the hero. The choice have been made.**

Jaune sighed it's a Good thing he hadn't picked the other quest on accident. He didn't want that no amount of EXP or Reward was worth destroying so many lives.

But wait a sec….who the heck was the council of Salem?

Meanwhile in a lair of evil.

Salem tapped her fingers on her throne. He eyes gave ingredients off into the distance before she scowled.

She waved her hand and a scroll appeared in her hand. She used it with disdain.

"yes my lady?"

"we may have a slight change in plans I need you to keep an eye open in vale cinder." said Salem and cinder paused.

"i will so as you say master."

Salem smirked and ended the call.

"...i never thought I'd see another gamer." she said as her grin grew and grimm howled in the distance.

While the arrival of a secound player was unforeseen it wouldn't be much of a problem should she destroy him now while his powers were still weak. I'd she allowed him to grow he may prove more then just a mere nuisance in the future. It was best to eliminate him now before then.

Perhaps she should send player 1? If nothing more it would be entertaining enough.

….still this was worrying, she's dealt with Gamers in the past but there were never more than one at any given moment in time.

For more than one gamer to exist now was very disturbing and almost made her hesitate to make her next move…..almost.

She leaned back and folded her hands. And closed her eyes. She could have very explicit control of her grimm enough to see through their eyes to an extent. The problem was her children were so numerous that she could never get specific locations and she caught glimpses. But she found what she was looking for. A Blond boy standing on the roof of Beacon dorms. Unknowing and full of hope….she would change that very soon.

 **And scene.**

 **Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know the boss seemed short but hey its what I could think off because Brad was only the first boss.**

 **Now then as always I hoped you enjoyed leave a review and stay awesome.**

 **~later days**

 **-wiseotaku.**


	5. Chapter 5

As jaune stood on the roof he thought more on the days recent events while waiting for Pyrrha to show up

The first thing was.

 **Dungeons and monsters**

He didn't know if they were random or bound to certain areas but they seemed like a pocket dimension that wasn't affected by the concept of time. Not only that but in these Dungeons where monsters unlike grimm. For example the zombies.

He needed to clear each dungeon every time or else the monsters would roam free and cause havoc.

He shivered at the thought of humanity fighting both the grimm and zombies. It would be the literal end of the world.

Second the boss battles he was very stupid today just charging in there. He should have played smarter watched the boss for a while find out the patterns and then kill it swiftly.

He was reckless and he nearly died….or got a game over. Did he get extra lives? Yeah he didn't want to try that out. He could just imagined his engraving on the tombstone

Here lies Jaune Arc a huntsmen in training

A great leader and a hero

Final words.

"i wanna see if I can get extra lives."

Yeah that would be embarrassing and like he promised blake he shouldn't let the game dictate his actions. Especially since the game was pretty much using Reward training. Everytime he did somthing he was rewarded exp Which gave him more skills and more benefits for example the removal of pain,hunger, and the need for rest. This would eventually make him reliant on the game's existence by stripping him of basic human function.

And with the removal of his fear and anxiety he was even less human. Without fear there was nothing to prevented him from making stupid mistakes like rushing into a boss fight like he did today.

The game was a blessing and a curse he had no doubt about that...maybe he should tell a professor. Now before it became a serious problem.

By thinking logically you have gained 5 Int and wisdom.

….yeah he might need some guidance with his semblance...maybe professor Ozpin would be best to talk to or miss goodwitch.

"hello Jaune I didn't keep you waiting did i?" asked Pyrrha as she walked onto the roof jaune smiled at her.

"not really I just kinda like this spot, it has a nice view." he said as he got up and walked towards her. He pulled out his staff and Pyrrha looked at it.

"Where did you get that?" asked the champion and jaune twirled the staff in his hand.

"Oh this is called Black Bane it's my secondary weapon it was just being repaired before I came to beacon parents sent it through the mail." he said and Pyrrha nodded.

Jaune got ready and Pyrrha attacked him jaune blocked and spun and swung his staff at pyrrha.

Later.

Jaune was walking towards professor Ozpin office. He may as well get it over with.

He was about to knock when ozpin answered

"its open."

Jaune walked into his office and ozpin looked up from his paper work.

"Ah mister Arc what can I do for you?" he asked and jaune walked forward.

"uh sir I need help with my semblance….you see I'm worried it's messing with my mind." he said and ozpin expression grew serious.

"Mister Arc when did you unlock your semblance?" he asked and jaune gulped.

"the day after initiation." he said. And ozpin nodded.

"Mister Arc you must always be extremely careful when you first discover your semblance many have died because they have used their abilities without properly knowing their limits" he warned and jaune nodded

" i didn't know it was that common. But my semblance its...well let me show you." he said as he swiped at the air. Ozpin raised and eyebrow before he almost dropped his mug as he saw a window appear in front of him.

 **You have been invited to "my wierd semblance" with this function you will temporarily be invited to the game.**

 **Accept Y/N?**

Ozpin couldn't believe it he finally found one. A gamer.

"...mister Arc have a seat." he said and jaune sat down. Ozpin accepted the party invite. And he pulled out a mug for Jaune.

"how do you like your coffee?" he asked

"uh cream and sugar please." Jaune said and ozpin poured him a cup.

"now then mister Arc I can see why your worried, but first let me explain what exactly your power is. This as you've probably guessed is the Gamer ability it's powers have transcended millions of years. The gamer is a hero….sometimes villain chosen by the world itself. It Grants them unimaginable powers. You have been gifted a tremendous responsibility Mister Arc." he said and jaune stared at him slack jawed.

"what so this Gamer ability was a gift from remnant?" asked Jaune and ozpin thought for a moment.

" close Gaia the goddess of remnant mother nature herself." said ozpin and jaune took a few minutes to process everything.

"ok so...let me get this straight. My power was a gift from a goddess who actually exist or is omnipotent or something. And she/he/or it chose me out of the billions of people to do what exactly?" he asked as his brain was on the verge of breaking down even with th help of gamers mind. Ozpin only shrugged.

" I honestly don't know jaune. Us Mere mortals couldn't possibly understand the reasoning of the gods." he spoke and Jaune sighed. Before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"The thing is I'm worried that the Game or Gaia is trying to control me." he said as he drank some coffee.

"I dont need to eat, sleep, and I don't feel fear anymore. I can't feel anxiety and soon I might not even feel pain." he said and ozpin nodded. It was a reasonable concern those where all basic human constants things everyone was so accustomed to that it was unnatural to be able to go without.

" Mister Arc there isn't a power in this world that doesn't require sacrifice. But I see your concern and from what I know no past Gamer has ever lost who they were due to this ability."

Jaune nodded feeling relieved at the news.

"...wait...how do you know any of this?" he asked and Ozpin smirked at him.

"Let's just say I'm a avid reader and leave it at that… ah I would recommend not broadcasting this ability to others there are many who would attempt to destroy you for having such a power."

Ozpin folded his hands and looked at jaune seriously. The Gamer was. Legendary being that had died out as of late now it was chalked up to being a weird Internet rumor and nothing more.

Ozpin was nervous though a gamer changed everything it could finally give humanity the chance it needed. But with the recent events and Amber's current condition he feared if the Power of a Gamer could be stolen as well.

That would be a nightmare.

It would be best for Jaune to keep his powers a secret from even his closest friends.

"also headmaster I have a quest called the forgotten prince to find out more about it and if I do I get a lot of experience and new armour." he said since he was already here. He may as well see if ozpin knew anything.

Ozpin rubbed his chin. "while it's true Beacon has A very long history a lot of it has been lost due to the times the castle has fallen and been reclaimed by the grimm and humanity alike. But I do believe I found a old tome that mentioned a prince I'm not sure if that's what your looking for but it may be the start you need." he said as he stood up and motioned for Jaune to follow him.

The two of them rode the elevator down. And Ozpin lead him to his Quarters.

It was a very small room much to his surprise with a desk covered in uneven and sloppy stalks of paper work. And a large green rug with tan patterns. Along the wall was a large bookshelf with a variety of books and a large filing cabinet next to it. He also noticed one wall with hundreds of pictures. Jaune walked over and looked at them. Most of them were around his age and Jaune realised what they were they were teams. Each picture had Four some had 5 but those were rare from what he saw.

"...i see you've found my wall." said ozpin and jaune looked back at him. Ozpin expression softened as he walked up to the wall and he sipped some coffee from his mug.

"...those people in the pictures….all of them were former students of Beacon. I never forget a team that comes through these halls...many of them are dead now sadly and...i keep these as a sort of..memorial to them." said ozpin and Jaune e nodded before he stopped. He slowly reached out and moved a picture lightly to see his mother's face grinning at him.

"...she never told me she was a huntress." he said and he moved the picture more and he saw the rest of her next to his mother was a man with red hair wearing a Bowler hat with a red feather sticking out. He was grinning at the camera but all the acne on his face was giving him a dorky other guy looked...shockingly like Professor Oobleck. And the finale member had a spear in his hand and was grinning at the camera with a Red bandana with a white flame design wrapped tightly around his head.

"Ah yes Team ALBT (Alabaster) they were a fine team here at Beacon. Your mother was a fine leader here Jaune." said ozpin

"...is that professor Oobleck?" asks jaune and ozpin chuckled.

"Doctor he gets very touchy when you don't refer to him as such." said the headmaster and Jaune nodded.

" i wonder why she didn't say anything about this." Ozpin handed him a old tome.

"...That is a story for another time and I do believe curfew starts in a few moments you should hurry back to your dorm now before Glynda does her runs." said ozpin and the Blond gamer nodded to him. He dissolved the party and ran down the halls to his dorm before the headmistress went on her witch hunt.

Ozpin slowly closed the door and he looked back at the pictures...everyone on that wall had died or lost a Loved one because of a mistake he made. He hated ever adding a picture to the wall.

Jaune was able to make it to his dorm before curfew started. He sighed as he made his way to his desk and put the tome down. He sat down and opened the book. Nora and Ren were already asleep and Pyrrha looked like she was doing some reading of her own with earbuds in her ear.

She looked up and smiled at him

Jaune smiled back and began reading. Admittedly the tome was hard to understand because just like before key bits of information were missing and they often used a symbol that he wasn't sure what they meant. Jaune spent a good hour trying to figure out what was written seriously why couldn't people back then be more clear I mean seriously Doss thou hast to speak in riddles!

" ces trous du cul qui baisent et leurs énigmes!" shouted Jaune as he shut the book closed. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at Jaunes outburst and Nora snorted in her sleep.

Jaune sighed before he put the book in his desk and changed into his pajamas. He learned a few new things today but the book was just confusing him it was like the people back then used symbols and words to write either that or whoever made this just liked to doodle. He wished that was the case but when he skipped the pictures the sentence didn't make any sense. While our armies were fighting, what was the guys name? Why is there a weird eye symbol mentioned when a great enemy is mentioned. And who the heck are the knights!?

He groaned and crashed into his bed. Honestly he actually felt tired for once. He closed his eyes and he quickly succumbed to sleep.

When he opened his eyes he was met with the usual pop up window before he ignored it and stood up. Once again he was up before everyone else.

He stretched hed out his body mostly put of habit. Before he changed into his uniform. He quickly walked out of his dorm and to the mess hall. Like usual the mess hall was filled with the zombie like forms of those that woke up early most of who were in line for coffee.

Jaune walked past the line and waited for the cooks to bring out the food. As he did he pulled out some notes he made for the symbols. He would assume this eye symbol represents grimm. Which would make sense. But these other symbols he wasn't quite sure...wait. symbols.

THEY WERE HUNTSMEN! For the love of that's what it was. Those other symbols where their insignia what they were identified as. He had his two Arcs on his shield the symbol for the Arc family Nora had a pink hammer, Ren had a flower, they were symbols to represent a person.

That would make it easier to track down most huntsmen have strictly unique insignias.

" Hehe look at this shit, these fucking things are real!"

Jaune was brought out of his musing when he heard cardin. He looked over and noticed him and one of his teammates as he yanked on a bunny faunus ears. Jaune was almost immediately filled with anger as he watched cardin torment this poor girl.

"please stop" she said jaune couldnt watch this anymore. He stood up from his seat and walked over. He grabbed carding wrist and his hand caught on fire much to his surprise.

" That's enough winchester." he said and cardin winced as he released the bunny faunus out of surprise.

"You know I would think someone who made it into Beacon would have better character then you Cardin." said JAUNE as he applied more pressure.

 **You have created a new skill grip**

" Cardin I'm going to be honest with you right now. Playing the school yard bully. Isn't going to slide with me. You wanna be a huntsmen fucking act like it." he said before he let go of carding wrist and walked away.

'...MAN that felt good!' He thought with a satisfied smile on his face.

Jaune ducked as a tray sail under his head.

" That's It I'm Sick Of Your DAMN Holier Then Though SHIT Arc! " yelled cardin and jaune only stood up straight.

"IF you wanna fight save it for combat class later. It's too early for this shit right now." said jaune and cardin was about to storm up to him.

"Mister winchester!" shouted professor Oobleck as he appeared in front of the large teen. "I do hope you can explain why you decided to throw a tray at a fellow student."

Cardin sighed before he glared at Jaune.

"...Just a disagreement sir." he said bitterly. The hyperactive professor only adjusted his glasses.

"i see then I do hope you can explain exactly what this disagreement was later in my office." he turned around and looked at fire he added. "Both of you."

Jaune sighed but nodded. "yes sir."

Cardin grunted before he walked away with his teammate rubbing his wrist.

Jaune watched him walk off. Before he looked at professor oobleck.

"doctor." he said with a nod before he walked away and got back in line.

 **350 closeness to ?.**

 **? now has a crush on you**.

Game updated.

Jaune looked at the notification confused….who the heck was ? And wait he got update!?

# morning Jaune sorry about not being around I was helping the game update.# said cortana she said as she appeared on his shoulder.

#oh hey cortana...to be honest I kinda didn't notice.# he said and cortana looked wounded at the comment.

# and after everything I do for you!?# she cried and jaune rolled his eyes.

# sorry sorry didn't mean it. So what's with the updates?# he asked as cortanna pulled up a large window.

# you can now track the closeness of the current love interest the game has encountered. You can also observe objects people and grimm to better identify their strength and weaknesses. You can now track the current progress of your quests. Also your summons ability was updated. Now you can summon spirits at will will and will automatically be inserted into your party and they will be in their invisible wisp form until summoned.# said cortanna and jaune nodded. She pulled up a new window.

# also the legendary quest your recieved...the choice you made isn't permanent. It can change based on your actions.# she added as she pointed to the two Quest.

#...alright...Alright anything else?# he asked and cortana nodded hesitated.

#...no.# she said as she closed the windows.

Jaune noticed her hesitate but decided to not press the matter. Instead he decided to check the status of his current relationships.

 **Arkose: current status:(Partners/close friends ) Pyrrha Nikose affection status:(Has a crush on you)**

 **Black Knight:(current status childhood friend.) Blake Belladonna affection status: (conflicted love.)**

 **Lancaster: current status:(Akward bestfriend) Ruby Rose affection status: (small crush)**

 **Noras Arc: current status:(pancake overlord bestfriend.) Nora Valkerie status.:(Best friend)**

 **White knight: current status:(respected classmate) weiss schnee affection status:(indifferent)**

 **Awkward bunny:current status: (secret admirer) ? affection status: (crushing hard.)**

...ok he didn't know how to feel about this.

On one hand he was currently happy that not one but multiple girls liked him….on the other hand he now held the knowledge that he could break any of theirs hearts.

And again...Who was ?!

Jaune not wanting to really look at this longer waved it away and brought up his current quest for the forgotten prince. And was surprised to find he was 57% complete.

He was closer than he thought!

He got multiple trays of food for his team and headed for his dorm. Ones he walked in he placed the trays on their respective desks. Noras held a copious amount of pancakes, Pyrrha had a plate of French toast and a tall glass of orange juice.

Ren had a small stack of pancakes with Beacon and a side of hash browns.

Jaune looked at his sleeping teammates with a mischievous grin before he pulled up a paper megaphone from his inventory.

"GOOOOOOOD MORNING TEAMMMM JNPR!" He yelled causing his teammates to jump awake.

Nora fell off her bed throwing her pillow at him, ren only groaned and tried to bury himself in his pillow.

"ahhh!"

Pyrrha screamed and floundered off her bed sending a barrage of paperclips,a lamp, Rens guns and a quality folded up metal chair all at Jaune

" urgh!"

"im sorry" cried pyrrha.

 **hello Thank you for reading as always I hoped you enjoyed and leave a review. I was debating adding some more but I feel like what's about to happen next would fit better next chapter.**

 **Now I am still in need of a beta of your interested let me know, I mostly need help with my spelling and grammar.**

 **And I know it's a bit lAte but Happy thanksgiving to my American readers.**

 **.**

 **Well that's all for this chapter.**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my readers. Now I know I have not posted Anything. Apologies from me, but dont worry I have multiple chapters in draft form.**

 **As for I dont die I just get a game over, it will be getting a reboot, ill be changing the leveling system and the plot slightly.**

 **Journey of the white knight will have a new chapter sometime within the next month as will Histories strongest huntsmen.**

 **The four year training trip will also be updated soon as will a shy rabbit and dorky knight.**

 **Now I just started college and working so the amount of time I have to just study is limited let alone write consistently. So there will be long chunks of time where I will be silent.**

 **But dont worry ill do my best to keep bringing you guys chapters. Honestly the support ive gotten is amazing. And im just really happy people enjoy my stories to ask me when ill update. So thank you.**

 **I just wanted to post this as a little heads up.**

 **So as always**

 **Looks forward for the next update**

 **I hope to hear from you guys when I do.**

 **~ later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


End file.
